roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Extended Magazine
}} The Extended Magazine is an attachment available to the AS VAL and SR-3M. It is unlocked by attaining 1000 kills or by purchasing it with credits. Details A high capacity magazine, or a large capacity magazine, is a magazine for a firearm which is capable of holding more ammunition than a 'normal' magazine. For example, a normal or standard magazine capacity of an M16 rifle is 30 rounds, whereas larger ones are able to hold up to much more. In popular culture, this is commonly referred to as an "Extended Magazine". The term is mainly seen in video games and refers to the increase in the ammunition capacity of a weapon's magazine. In real life, multiple types of magazines of various sizes and shapes can be found for countless of different weapons. In-Game ''General Information The Extended Magazine attachment as its name implies increases the number of rounds in the magazine. This increase is 50% of the original magazine amount. In the case of the AS VAL and SR-3M, they see an increase of 10 rounds, giving them a total capacity of 30 rounds, an average for most assault rifles and carbines. This comes at the expense of the ammunition reserve amount decreasing from 120 rounds to 90. 'Usage & Tactics' The Extended Magazine makes both the AS VAL and SR-3M more effective overall, as the 30-round capacity places it on par with other assault rifles and carbines, allowing it to be more competitive at any given distance. Furthermore, the extra 10 rounds makes the weapon more effective when dealing with multiple enemies at once, reducing the amount of reloads needed. Henceforth, this increases the supposed killing potential of the weapon. The Extended Magazine addresses a key weakness in both weapons, in that despite the firearms having a quick time to kill (TTK), the small magazine capacity often results in a user requiring a reload after one or two kills. This attachment also gives the weapon an edge in close-quarters-combat (CQC), where groups of enemies are more common, and allows the AS VAL and SR-3M to take advantage of their high damage up close. As stated before, this makes reloads less frequent, which is helpful due to the time expended to reload the weapon exposes the user to enemy fire if there is no cover nearby, which often results in the user's death. However, the reduced ammunition reserve total means that the user will have to scavenge for ammunition from dropped weapons more often. This may make the weapon more of a hindrance in a long-term aspect. During sustained automatic fire, ammunition can still be as easily wasted without good trigger discipline, due to the high rate of fire (RoF) both weapons possess. It is recommended not to engage an enemy outside of CQC, as it is important to conserve ammunition with either weapon. Conclusion'' Overall, the Extended Magazine attachment may be considered the most effective attachment available to the AS VAL and SR-3M. Although both weapons remain good on their own, the attachment increases their potency by addressing both of their key weaknesses. Trivia * The AS VAL's 30 round 9x39mm magazines were originally designed for the SR-3M, but they are also compatible with the AS VAL and VSS Vintorez. ** Even though they use the same magazine type, the VSS Vintorez cannot equip the Extended Magazine. This is probably for balancing reasons. * The G17 and G18 have a similar attachment, referred to as the 33rd Mag. * The Extended Magazine was actually in the game's code long before they were actually added to the game. When a player achieved 1000 kills with the AS VAL, they would get a popup saying they unlocked the attachment, but the attachment itself was not to be found. * The Extended Magazine attachment was originally an experimental attachment that was planned to be removed by the 1.0.3 update, but Litozinnamon forgot to do so. * The AS VAL's magazine model does not change with the attachment on. This is most likely because Shaylan007 did not make a model for it and due to the attachment was supposed to be only an experiment. * Variants of this attachment were available on multiple weapons in the CTE. * As of 3.13.0, the AS VAL and SR-3M’s ammunition reserve will be cut to 90 with the extended magazine equipped. Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Others Category:Ammo